Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor and an image forming apparatus and an image forming method using the same.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electrophotographic image forming apparatuses are required to exhibit further higher durability and image quality due to an increase in process speed (shortening of time between exposure and development), and the electrophotographic photoreceptors equipped in the image forming apparatuses are also required to be improved. As techniques to cope with such requirements, JP 2013-130603 A and JP 2015-175937 A disclose an electrophotographic photoreceptor containing p-type semiconductor fine particles in the protective layer.
However, further improvement in image performance is required so that the generation of image memory and fog when forming an image at a high process speed is suppressed although the durability is improved to some extent by the techniques described in JP 2013-130603 A and JP 2015-175937 A.